


Ease

by RedWritingHood



Series: e.g. Comforts [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Comic related, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: "You took Kyle on a date?" she says, staring at him."Huh?" says Hal."What," says Kyle.





	Ease

"So, Hal took you flying?" Carol asks, sipping on her iced tea. She and Kyle are sitting at a table outside a cafe while Hal is inside picking up some food.

"Yeah." Kyle stirs his coffee. "I had no idea where we were going, at first. He wouldn't tell me."

Huh. _That sounds familiar,_ Carol thinks. "And?"

"Well, he brought me to the airfield. He introduced me to the night guard there, then he lead me to the jet. I asked him what the big deal was. I mean, we've been flying for years using our rings, right?"

Wait...this is sounding _really_  familiar...

"Then he said, 'You've never flown with me.'" Kyle smiles. "He was right."

Carol chokes on her tea.

"Whoa," Hal says, coming out the cafe door. "You okay?" He sets the food on the table and moves to pat her on the back.

Carol waves him away. "You took Kyle on a date?" she says, staring at him.

"Huh?" says Hal.

" _What_ ," says Kyle.

"You used _the line_ on him and brought him flying," Carol says.

" _The line_?" Hal echoes, bemused, pulling back a chair to sit down.

Carol deepens her voice, leaning forward. "' _You've never flown with me_.'"

Hal stares at her. Carol stares back. Is that a flush creeping into Hal's face?

Kyle coughs. "Uh..."

They both snap out of it, but Carol is definitely not forgetting what just hapened.

"...When did I take Kyle on a date?" Hal asks.

Carol raises an eyebrow. "The airfield?"

"Oh." Hal's face softens slightly. "That was a...sort-of thanks."

Kyle blinks. "Thanks? For what?"

"You helped me come back to myself, when I was Parallax. Taking you out in that jet was for you, but it was also for me." Hal smiles at him. "I wanted to show you how to fly."

Kyle smiles back. "Oh...Thanks."

That's actually pretty sweet. But also... "So...you thanked him by taking him on a date?"

"It wasn't a date," Hal says.

"It was our first date, Hal."

"It wasn't..."

Carol looks at him.

"It was kind of our first date," Hal admits. "But in a completely...not-date way."

"It wasn't a date," Kyle agrees, perhaps trying to reassure her. Which is nice, but she doesn't need reassurance.

"Fine, it wasn't a date." Carol lifts her hands in acceptance, then drops them, putting one flat on the table. "Who was better, though? Hmm, Hal?" She's feeling just a little bit competitive and a little bit teasing right now.

Hal's eyebrows go up, and then he smirks. "Well..." He leans over, settling an arm on the table, fingers gliding over her hand, smile flirting on his lips. "Kyle, of course."

"No, I wasn't," Kyle says.

"Yes, you were," Hal responds without looking at him, picking up Carol's hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

"I clearly wasn't."

"You were." Hal brushes soft butterfly kisses on her fingertips.

"I can't believe anything you say right now."

"Hmm."

Kyle rolls his eyes and drinks his coffee. Then Hal grabs his free hand and kisses it, and Kyle spills his drink all over the table and the front of his pants.

"Oops," Hal says, grabbing some napkins. "Here, let me get that for you."

" _No_ ," says Kyle.

"I have an extra skirt you can borrow," Carol offers.

Kyle groans. "Somebody owes me so much coffee for this."

"You heard the man, Carol."

" _I meant you_."

In the end, he looks very nice in Carol's skirt. And Hal still owes him coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hal and Kyle's 'date' did happen, but I can't quite recall which comic I saw it in. It may have been Revenge of the Green Lanterns? Or maybe Green Lantern Corp Recharge. I dunno, it was sometime after Green Lantern Rebirth. And yes, it's exactly how Hal and Carol's first date went.


End file.
